Broken
by Cjanie
Summary: I thought I had it all. My life was perfect. All I needed was him. He made me complete, but when he broke my heart, everything was shattered. My heart stopped beating, I couldn't breathe. He was my life, and now part of it's gone. Sucky Sum, better story!
1. It Just Ended

_**Hey everyone! I'm still working on my other story For the First Time, but this short story popped into my head a couple hours ago and I just haaaad to write it. I would love feedback, whether you loved it or hated it. Thanks for the support!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD or any of the characters. All Human. **_

She sat there, waiting for him to get their drinks, while lightly humming with the music.

'_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking. _

_True or false it may be she's still out to get me..._'

"_It'll just take a couple seconds. Be back in a flash; I swear," _she remembered him saying. But seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. She was getting bored just sitting there, so she got up and walked away from the booth. Not knowing what she was headed for, but too impatient to wait it out while he was doing _god knows what_.

_**Meanwhile…**_

I was at the Grill with my girl Elena and decided to catch us a few drinks. I left her sitting there and walked to the bar. There was a pretty, young barmaid talking to a sexy blonde.

"Bourbon and a coke please thanks…" I smirked as they both laid their eyes on me. They seemingly looked back towards each other as if calling their shots on me. The redheaded barmaid winked my way and walked off. Suddenly, the blonde turned to face me.

"Hi, I'm Andie… Andie Star." She said smirking.

"Please to meet you Andie; I'm Damon… Damon Salvatore," I winked at her and waited for my drinks.

"Oh trust me, the pleasures _all_ mine…" Andie spoke seductively. I got caught up in a conversation of wits with her, that I didn't even notice the time fly by. I started to remember something, why I was here in the first place… who I was here with. '_Shit_' I thought. '_Elena… she's gonna' be pissed!_'

"Sorry Andie, I've got to g….." I was thrown off when she quickly crashed her lips onto mine. I was struggling at first, but then I thought about it. Elena's not here, she won't find out… why not? Andie seemed to have noticed my mind traveling, and quickly probed her tongue into my mouth. I easily blended in with the kiss, and ignored all of my surroundings. Suddenly, I heard someone gasp and let out a sob, and then I heard a murmured '_No…._'

'_I knew it…_' I thought as a rush of feelings hit me all at once. Anger… vulnerability… sadness… loneliness… pain… _heartbreak_… I was trembling as I stood there, taking in the scene before my eyes. Damon, _my _Damon, was in the middle of a passionate kiss with that stupid news reporter. I whispered 'No…' as my eyes filled with tears. He pulled away from her and turned to look at me. His eyes widened before he put his innocent face on.

"Ele…" he started to say, but I quickly cut him off. I stared at him, those eyes that I loved soo much, were now laced with guilt and regret. He was silently begging me to let him explain, but I fiercely shook my head and ran out of the Grill. Right before I opened the door, I noticed Andie hand something to Damon. '_Her number I bet…_'

I ran as fast as I could to my car while fumbling with my keys. I shoved all of my things into the backseat, and climbed into the front; starting the car, and driving off as fast as I could. Before turning towards the exit, I saw Damon running as fast as his legs could carry him, heading straight for my car. He seemed to have given up when he noticed that I wasn't stopping. That hurt more than anything. More than the kiss. More than the pain. Knowing that he stopped, that he gave up… _that_ hurt.

When I got home… _home… _that just sounded wrong. I moved in with Damon a couple months after we became serious. We were so in love; it was fast, but we were both so sure. I was sure… guess I was wrong. All of this thinking made me go over all of the memories we ever had. The good, the bad, the perfect, and the sad. It hurt to think that it was all ending. _'Maybe I over-reacted…Maybe it wasn't his fault…' _My mind was trying to salvage what was left of our relationship because my heart was in pain. I felt like someone was running over my chest and squeezing my heart with no intentions of stopping until it exploded. Suddenly, everything felt numb. It only lasted a second before I laid my eyes on a picture of us. _Happy_… that's one way to explain us. We were happy. Everything was right, my life was back on track because of him. After my parents died, I felt nothing. I thought it hurt when they died, but I was wrong, _so_ wrong. Damon was my everything, he was my life, my other half. He made me strong again; he filled me with life. Life I never had when my parents were alive. I felt new, rejuvenated, loved again.

All of my feelings of being loved and happy, were suddenly gone. In the blink of an eye, I was alone, scared, angry, lost. The love was gone, but in its place was hatred. I didn't hate Damon; I never could. I love him with all that I am, and that would never change. Instead, I hated what he did. It made me _sick _thinking back to what happened not so long ago. I wasn't numb anymore; I was pissed, infuriated… just plain _angry_. My eyes saw red and I started going around the house. Any picture or memory of us together was quickly being thrown into my hands and shattered on the floor.

Hours later, I fell to the ground shaking. The pain was back. I turned around and stared at my home. Everything was destroyed. _Everything that ever made me happy_. I could feel the darkness creeping in, but I didn't let it take me. I stood up and slowly shuffled to _his _liquor cabinet, taking out a bottle of bourbon and chugging it all down. It burned its way down my throat, leaving a tingling sensation behind. It felt odd, but eased my pain away. I suddenly didn't feel so lonely. I felt free, if only for a few moments. Turning on the radio and blasting it full volume, I danced around all the fallen objects. I danced and bobbed my head, I jumped on the couches and started bellowing the lyrics.

'_Sometimes I wonder, why I'm still waiting  
>Sometimes I'm shaking, that's how you make me<br>Sometimes I question why I'm still here  
>Sometimes I think I'm going crazy<br>Can you help me understand?  
>And now you wish that you meant something<br>And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_

_And now you wish that you met someone  
>And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else'<em>

The front door started to open, and I jumped off of the couch and turned down the music. Not off, but down low. He seemed to hesitate at the door, but when he started looking around, he broke.

"Elena… please. Let me explain," he stated, staring right at me. Pleading. Begging. Needing me to understand.

"Fine," I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders, not really caring.

"Fine? That's it? That's all you're going to say? Goddammit Elena! I'm trying to explain and you don't even care to hear me out!" he suddenly shouted. All of my happiness disappeared again, and was replaced by all of my pent up anger.

"Don't… Don't you dare yell at me! I loved you! I FUCKING LOVED YOU! And you went and slept with some stupid whore!" I shouted back, causing him to step back in shock. He hesitated before quietly speaking.

"You… you think that I slept with her?" he asked me, his voice wavering between hurt and anger.

"What else do you expect me to think? Huh? It's 5 AM. You've never ever come home that late before!" I said still yelling at him. In the midst of all of my shouting, my legs seemed to have moved on their own accord. I was now directly in his face. My chest was heaving and his nose was flaring. We were both tense, standing still, with nothing but the music playing and the sounds of our fight bouncing off of the walls.

"You're supposed to trust me Elena! I thought you trusted me!" He shouted.

"I did trust you! I always have! But do you honestly expect me to trust you after that stunt you pulled!" I screamed back at him. Nothing was going to hold me back. I was hurt beyond belief and nothing was going to change that.

"I didn't sleep with her! I don't want her Elena! I only want you! Can't you see that? I made a mistake… a HUGE mistake, and nothing's going to fix that. But I swear, that I did not sleep with her. I have you, and I never would betray you like that. You know that!"

"I thought I knew that too, but I just don't know what to believe anymore." I said calmly.

"Elena… look at me, please," he whispered grabbing my chin and softly forcing me to look into his eyes. "Do you trust me…?"

"I don't know if I can anymore, Damon. I-I love you, but you hurt me. I don't know if anything's going to make that better…" I whispered back with tears falling down my cheeks.

"Well, maybe I should've slept with her." He said finally. He walked out of the door, not sparing me a glance. I heard the car door slam and the engine of his car start up. When he took off down the road, I couldn't hold it in anymore. All of my anger was gone. Tears were falling, flooding my cheeks and the floor. I didn't bother to wipe away the tears. I was broken, more broken than I've ever been in my life. More pain than I've ever felt. I was damaged, never to be fixed. I couldn't breathe; all of the air was sucked out of my lungs. My body was shaking, wracking violently with sobs of all sorts. I was hyperventilating. Everything burned.

I slowly stood up on wobbly feet. I walked into our room and grabbed a suitcase. I walked into the closet and started to pack all of my things. I grabbed everything until the entire room was left with no trace of me. Nothing indicating that I was ever here. I sat down on his desk and grabbed a pen and paper. I started to write slowly, all of my tears falling onto the letter, smudging the ink. Once I finished, I picked up my bags, and closed the door. I walked down the stairs and out the front door. As I locked the door, I stopped and stared at the house that I would most likely never step foot in again. I fell to my knees. My tears were gone; all that was left was my muffled noises. I called Jenna and told her that I was leaving. I sent my love to Jeremy, and got into my car.

I sat there for a couple of minutes, consuming everything that happened. As I drove down the road, flashes of me and Damon kept running through my mind. I kept driving, heading wherever the road takes me. I was hurt, I was broken, but I was still _oh-so-in-love_.

'_Can see you standing in the pouring rain  
>Waiting for changes to carry you away<br>I can see the light fall from your eyes  
>As we get lost in the tears of this goodbye<em>

_But you can't go farther  
>Than my heart can go<br>Cause I'll still be loving you  
>Through the sadness and the madness here<br>And I'll always be with you  
>In the distance<br>That has taken you  
>From me<em>

_I can hear you laugh  
>When I close my eyes<br>I can picture your face  
>And the strength inside your smile<br>I can see the words  
>Dance across your lips<br>I'll remember forever  
>Something more than this<em>

_And you can't go farther  
>Than my heart can will go<br>Cause I'll still be loving you  
>Thought the sadness and the madness here<br>And I'll always be with you  
>In the distance<br>That has taken you  
>Fom me<em>

_So you can't go farther  
>Than my heart will go<br>Cause I'll still be loving you  
>Thought the sadness and the madness here<br>And I'll always be with you  
>In the distance<br>That has taken you  
>From me<em>

_And I'll always be with you  
>In the distance<br>That has taken you  
>From me<br>That has taken you  
>From me'<em>

_**This isn't the end. I would never leave my Delena couple as damaged as this. It would break my heart into pieces. I'm not positive how long this story is going to be, but I'm thinking a two-shot or something around that status. **_

_**Music lyrics: The Kooks-Naïve**_

_**Escape the Fate-Something**_

_**Plumb-Taken**_


	2. Mess I Made

_**Hey everyone, I've been oober busy with sports and school, but I'm back. Basketball has been taking my energy out of me and my time isn't as cut as it used to be. But I'm back and I hope it stays this way! On with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own TVD no matter how much I wish I did. (: All human Damon and Elena.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I can't believe she thought I would sleep with Andie! Why would she even doubt me?

"_You made out with another woman right in front of her face, son..." _

"Mom... what are you... how are you...?" I whispered.

"_I'm here because you need me. There's no time for questions honey. Now, tell me why you kissed that god-awful woman."_ she asked me.

"I didn't mean too! She wasn't even supposed to see it... It wasn't supposed to happen..." I muttered in response.

"_But it did, and she saw it with her own eyes. Imagine if that was her. What if she was kissing someone else right in front of your eyes? What if she thought you weren't ever going to know about it? How would you feel? What would you do?" _Cecilia asked with light in her eyes.

"I would kill the bastard! No-one gets to touch Elena that way!" I yelled to everything and nothing.

"_But how would you** feel**?"_

"I would be pissed out of my mind! How else would I feel? She would be cheating on me!" man this was getting me worked up...

"_Exactly! Now put yourself in her shoes again. Erase the anger that you feel and replace it. Would you be hurt?"_

"O-Of course I would be hurt. That would've torn me apart. If I ever found out that I wasn't enough for her... or that I did something wrong to make her want to leave me for someone else, then I don't know what I'd do... how I'd go on. She's everything for me... she's it..." he whispered with tears in his eyes.

"_Now you understand why she yelled at you. You're everything for her too... you're it. Why you decided to kiss Andie, God only knows, but what did you feel when you kissed her?"_

"Nothing... absolutely nothing. She's pretty, but nothing happened. It was just in that moment, but if I could take it back, I would." I said easily and quickly.

"_Good. Now what do you feel when you kiss Elena?"_

"Everything. My body reacts to hers in ways that I can't even explain. When I kiss her, or even just touch her, or hold her hand, my stomach starts to flip... my brain stops working and I can't think straight. Just holding her at night makes me happy... she makes me happy. I know it sound funny and like a total cliché, but when... when I kiss her, I feel like I'm on fire. You know when they say that they find the one person who makes you hear fireworks? Well... that's exactly what I hear, what I feel. No-one... no-one has ever made me feel this way, and I'll be damned if I ever let this feeling go."

_'I'm not going to,' _I thought.

"_Then don't. Go get her! Don't ever let her go... she's good for you, son. You met the perfect woman, and you screwed up. I want you to march straight back to that house and find her. Hold her, carry her, cry with her. Make her feel again, don't let her shut you out, and don't you dare shut her out. Get you're woman back and keep her forever. Promise me this."_she said with tears in her eyes, "_I only want you to be happy son... Be happy..."_

"I promise, mom. I promise." I said with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. She disappeared after smiling at me, but one thing kept running through my mind. _'Get Elena back'_...

***FLASHBACK***

"_Come on sleepy head. Get up!" she said while attacking me. She jumped across the bed and straddled my waist with a grin plastered on her face. She leaned down and started peppering my neck and chest with kisses. "I don't want to get up..." I groaned with a smirk plastered on my face. Her lips were moving lower and lower until she reached the hem of my boxers. She started to tug on it, and I closed my eyes in anticipation of what was to come. Her fingers were lazily grazing my inner thighs while her lips worked their way down my treasure trail. I moaned in appreciation when the tips of her fingers gently scratched my length. I was harder than I had ever been before, and I was ready to take her. Suddenly, she removed her hands and kissed my lips quickly but passionately, and hopped off of the bed. _

"_You will if you want me to finish what I started!" she sang mockingly._

"_Oh no you don't.." I muttered lowly with a smile on my face. I quickly shot up and chased her into our en-suite bathroom. She giggled cutely, and squealed when she turned around and saw me heading straight for her. My hands shot at her, and I grabbed her waist tugging her with me. I shut the door behind us and turned her to face the mirror. I stared at our reflection and couldn't help the smile that came to my face. We made a perfect picture; even with our bed hair and unshowered selves. I took a glance at her face, and noticed she was silently gazing at us as well. _

"_We're perfect..." I whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. _

"_We are..." she whispered back. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. _

"_It's Damon and Elena from now on. Just us, together. Damon and Elena..." I said with so much meaning and power that I could muster. I believed it and I needed her to believe it as well. _

"_Damon and Elena... hm... I love it. For eternity." she mumbled with a smile on her face and glistening eyes. _

"_Forever and Always. I promise." _

_***PRESENT***_

I couldn't help the tears that prickled underneath my eyelids as I ran towards my car. I jumped in and the radio suddenly turned on. I couldn't help but relate to the lyrics. My heart kept breaking as I listened to the music like it was being poured out of my soul.

_Should've kissed you there  
>I should've held your face<br>I should've watched those eyes  
>Instead of run in place<br>I should've called you out  
>I should've said your name<br>I should've turned around  
>I should've looked again<em>

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_  
><em>I'm staring at the mess I made<em>  
><em>I'm staring at the mess I made<em>  
><em>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away<em>

When I had finally reached the boarding house, I jumped out of my car faster than I could blink and raced up the yard. I don't know how many plants I had killed while sprinting up the driveway. I ran up to the door, only to find it locked. There, on the front porch, were Elena's house keys. My mind was being swarmed with thoughts of confusion. 'What if someone hurt her?' I didn't contemplate it much, instead, unlocking the door and shouting Elena's name.

_Should've held my ground  
>I could've been redeemed<br>For every second chance  
>That changed its mind on me<br>I should've spoken up  
>I should've proudly claimed<br>That oh my head's to blame  
>For all my heart's mistakes <em>

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I 'm staring at the mess I made<br>I 'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away `<em>

"ELENA!" I shouted , "ELENA, WHERE ARE YOU ANGEL? I'M SORRY BABY! I NEED YOU!" I kept shouting as I ran through the house in search of her beautiful brown eyes. I looked through all of the rooms that she normally stays in, but I couldn't find her face anywhere. Our pictures were still strewn all throughout the house, and my heart broke seeing how much I hurt her. I started to panic when I couldn't find her, so I looked faster. I shoved every door in the house open and yelled her name. My heart was pounding in my chest as I ran into the backyard hoping to find her on our bench.

She wasn't there; she wasn't anywhere. I ran into our room as my last resort. I silently prayed to God that she would be here; that she'd be safe and warm under our sheets. I stood at the door trying to listen for her breathing, for her sobs, for her voice, for anything! I gently pushed the door open, hoping to find her, but she wasn't in here either. I looked around the room with tears in my eyes. I slowly walked to the closet to see that all of her belongings were gone. There wasn't one piece of her left in here. No scent, no makeup, no clothes, no her... no nothing.

_And it's you, and it's you  
>And it's you, and it's you<br>And it's falling down, as you walk away  
>And it's on me now, as you go<em>

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_  
><em>I 'm staring at the mess I made<em>  
><em>I 'm staring at the mess I made<em>  
><em>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away<em>

I stood there, in the center of the room, contemplating what to do. She is my everything. My life. My soul. My love. _Mine. _My everything was gone and I needed to get her back. I slid down the door slowly while clenching my stomach in pain. I didn't know what to do anymore. I need her with every part of me, but it's my fault she left in the first place. A lonely tear slid down my face before I broke down. When my mother died, it hurt. It was the most pain I've ever felt in my life, and from then on I swore to never let anything or anyone get close to me again. When someone gets close to you, one day they just end up leaving. They always end up walking away, whether they meant to or not. When she left, I didn't want to feel like that ever again. That pain was indescribable. I had lost my safe guard, the one person that I could always depend on with anything. She was my teacher, my best-friend, mother, and I had lost her. That was hard, but I managed to move on. But now I've lost Elena and I don't know what to do.

The pain that I feel is nothing like I've ever felt before. My stomach felt like someone had rammed through it with a bat. I couldn't muster up the strength to even hurt anything. I wanted to break everything and anyone until I had Elena safely back into my arms. My baby, my angel, the love of my life, my reason for going on is gone... and it's all my fault. The tears had stopped momentarily when I took notice of a white piece of paper sitting upon my desk. I slowly stood up and walked my way to the wooden desk. The room was completely dark with slivers of light popping through the windows. I turned on the lamp and opened the letter. What fell out of the page and onto my foot shocked me. It was a picture of Elena and I from our very first date. I had taken her to the Grill and was helping her play pool. Caroline and Bonnie had taken a picture of us at this moment. Elena was leaning against the pool table ready to break, while I was wrapped around her from behind. I was kissing her cheek, and she was smiling like an idiot. This was one of our first moments being happy together, and neither of us had forgotten about it. I had taken the picture from Caroline and given it to Elena as a small gift. On the back I had written, _'I want you forever, forever & always. Through the good & the bad & the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever & always.' _They were lyrics from a song that she had loved and cried to every time she listened to it. I couldn't help but smile at the picture, but the smile was soon wiped off of my face, and replaced with tears. Why? Why had she given this back? I kept asking myself over and over again, but I soon remember the letter in my hands. I was anything but shy while opening it, and hastily quirked it open. I slowly read over her handwriting with trembling hands.

_Damon,_

_ By the time you read this, I will already be gone. I love you, and I realize that's the best way to say goodbye. Thank you for making me feel so loved for so long. I'll have you in my heart, a little chunk of you, always. Have a wonderful life, I genuinely mean it. I bet you're having a blast over there, and I'm excited for you. I love you and at the end of the day it took too long to realize that I never heard what you were telling me for so long, and it's my fault. But I love you non-the-less. We tried... I tried. What we had will never leave me; no one could ever take your place. No one will ever mean as much to me as you did, and for that I hate you. But I'm wrong. I could never hate you. I could never muster up the amount of strength that it would take to hate you, but I could always muster up more than enough strength just to love you. _

_ What you did hurt, and I will never forget that feeling. What hurt wasn't the fact that you kissed another woman. What hurt was the fact that even after that, and after everything we've gone through, you gave up and walked out those doors. You didn't go running back to Andie; I know that. I know that you never slept with her either, but I was too drunk at that moment to care. All I wanted was to hurt you as much as you hurt me. You kissed her, and ignored me, and it hurt. I blamed you. I jumped to conclusions, I didn't let you explain, and I made you walk away. I pushed you away, and I didn't try to stop it. So I sat there, broken, trying to pick up the pieces. Trying to figure out when everything went wrong. How it all went wrong. I just wanted you to come back to me... to walk through that hallway and take me into your arms. In your arms where I would wrap myself around you and forget about everything. Where we would forgive each other relentlessly and hold onto each other as if the world was ending; to a point where we both couldn't breathe. Where I could love you and you could love me. We would promise to never hurt each other again, and we would stand there ignoring the world around us, because we're perfect. Because we are Damon & Elena. _

_ I sat there waiting for you, but you never came back. You never walked through those two doors. You never took me into your arms. We never said sorry, we never forgave each other... we never promised each other. In that moment I realized that there was never going to be a Damon & Elena again. It was then and now that I decided that I loved you way too much. It was then that I knew you didn't want me anymore, so I had to go. I had to leave this room, this house, this town. I couldn't stay here when you didn't come back. Our memories were too painful for me to handle so I had to go. That's why I packed. That is why I am here, writing you this letter. It's because I love you too much to cause you anymore unhappiness. You want to live your life, and I'm granting you that. Please, live it for me. Live your life and move forward. Forget me... it's not like you haven't already. Take new chances, love new woman, just don't chase me. I won't let you find me. Everything's broken, I'm broken. Even though you don't love me, I always will. No matter what, you will always be my one true love. Always_

_-Elena _

_PS. I love you _

I read over the letter over and over again trying to make sense of her words. She thought I stopped loving her, she thought I wasn't happy, she thought I didn't need her in my life anymore. I never stopped loving her! I am only unhappy when she is not here! I need her! She is my life! And I need to get my life back. She is my only, and I need to find her and apologize. I need to take her into my arms and hold her. I need to whisper my apologies, I need to hold her for dear life. When I get her back, I will never let her go again. I will never think that I don't love her ever again. For the rest of my life I will make it up to her. I'll love her with all I have and I will always make sure she knows.

_And it's falling down, as you walk away  
>And it's on me now, as you go<br>But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I 'm staring at the mess I made<br>I 'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lyrics: Parachute-Mess I Made<strong>_


End file.
